


Across The Stars

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, stormpilot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: On different sides of the galaxy, Finn trains to be a Jedi while Poe trains to be a pilot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 6





	Across The Stars

“Hey Finn,” Poe greeted.   
“Hi Poe,” Finn said, his weariness from the day’s training immediately disappearing.   
“So how’s Jedi training?” The hologram of his friend flickered a little.  
“Exactly the same as always,” he said, smiling a little. “The other padawans are nice. You would like Rey- she wants to be a pilot. You might like Maran too- he’s really good at flying X-Wings. And Ben...well he’s a good pilot, but he’s not exactly the friendliest. How do you like that new flight school?”  
“Right now we’re just going through the basics. But guess what? Everyone was assigned an astromech droid!”  
“Cool, do you like yours?”  
“So far, yeah. His name’s BB-8, and he’s really funny. Though he’s got a bit of an attitude sometimes.”  
Finn laughed. “I can tell you two are going to be good friends. Should I be worried about the competition?”  
“No one would stand a chance against you,” Poe replied seriously.  
“I’m just glad flight school’s treating you well. See you soon Poe.”  
“Until next time Finn. Love you!” The call ended abruptly.  
Finn sighed, but he knew he would get to call Poe again soon. Though their professions kept them across the stars from each other, their love would never waver.


End file.
